Returning
by thatharrypottergeekychick16
Summary: Draco and Hermione return with their twins Orion and Carina to England, after stating in Australia for five years. OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- J.K. Rowling owns the AMAZING WORLD OF HARRY POTTER!**

Draco and Hermione were spending a nice day in bed at the home in Sydney, Australia, with their twins three-year olds Orion and Carina. The two children sandwiched in the middle between their parents, listening to them take turns reading _The Lion the Witch and the Wardrobe; _when suddenly a snow-white owl began pecking their bedroom window.

"I'll get it," Hermione said preparing to get up to only be stopped by Draco.

"Smarts, it's your turn to read, I"ll go it," Draco answered.

"MUMMY STAY! MUMMY STAY!" the twins cheered.

"Oh alright," Hermione playfully signed.

Once, she returned Draco quickly got up to answer the mail. It was wrapped in shiny scarlet foil, addressed to _Hermione_ in gold writing.

"Smarts, you have received a letter!" Draco tried yelling over the giggle of his children.

"Love, open and read it out loud please," Hermione chuckled as Carina jumped on her face.

"_Dear Hermione,_

_Well, I know we havent seen you in five years but, we would highly enjoy it _

_if you were able to come to my wedding! Yes, 'Mione Ginny Weasely is getting married!_

_To the one and only HARRY POTTER! I miss you! _

_Well, we all do, so pleeeeease come!_

_Love Ginny Weasely (Soon-to-be- Potter!)_"

"Wow, um what should I do?" Hermione asked.

"I think we should go. I mean you and I, not Orion or Carina." he answered truthfully.

"True, your mum and dad could watch my babies," she cooed ruffling Orion's straight chestnut locks.

"Great! So we should probably floo them now."

"Why?"

"Oh the wedding is in two days."

"DRACO!"

**Alrighty guys that was zee first chapter! The rest of the story will be rotating between Draco and Hermione's P.O.V., but most of the story will be Draco's. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Draco P.O.V.**

So we just dropped Car and Or off at the Manor, after a long goodbye (thanks to Smarts) I love her but Merlin! At the moment she was putting on her irish green summer dress, while I slowly got dress enjoying the view.

You know, it's really weird, when I think about how Smarts and I got together. It was all because of her favorite book. Yep, people I'm talking about _Hogwarts: A History_. I was walking down Diagon Alley, when I noticed a women with wild curly chestnut hair dropped her book. I swear once I saw the book, it hit. But soon I gave her back the book, we went on dates after that, but she told me she had to find her parents; so I went along. After that the rest was history. Her parents were found but they were tortured so bad that went insane like Longbottom's. We had to put them in a physic ward in the Wizarding world in Australia. That's actually why we live her now. Her mum is making baby steps. Her dad is still gone.

"Draco, hurry up love," she chided.

"But Smarts, I'm enjoying the view," I chuckled.

She wiped her head around and saw me standing there shirtless, with a playful scowl on her lips. She tackled me to the bed then kept leaning closer and closer the stopped one centimeter in front of me lips.

"If you don't hurry up, we won't be able to enjoy our time with out Or and Car," she whispered seductively.

"If that's the case MOVE WOMEN!" I yelled tossing her to the other side of our king-size bed.

She just starts to giggle uncontrollable, for no reason. Well there is reason I just don't know. Anyway, I pull on a green button-up, dark kahkis, and my coal dress shoes; while she puts on her soft grey heels, along with the a dark green ribbon to tie up her hair.

"Ready?" I ask her.

"No, what if they hate me?" she wonders.

"Then, just think or me, my mum and dad, your parents, and our adorable twins," I whisper in her ear pulling her into a tight embrace.

I feel her nod against me. She pulls out her wand to apprate us to the Burrow. I open my eyes to notice we're a couple of feet away.

"Let's go do this!" Hermione yells gripping my large rough hand tightly in her small soft one.

When we reach the front door of the Burrow, she knocks three times, when suddenly we see red hair.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer J.K. Rowling owns the Harry Potter world**

The redheaded boy looked up at us, than his childlike hair changed to a aqua blue.

"UNCLE HARRY! WE HAVE A PRETTY LADY AND A WHITE HAIRED MAN!" the little boy exclaimed.

Within a minute, a jet black messy haired man, sporting a nice black and scarlet tux appeared. He scooped the little boy in his arms, then turned to the door. He just took a minor glance at us, then whipped out his wand.

"Teddy, go find Uncle Ron," he told the little boy.

He quickly turned his head back to us. I could feel Smarts, shaking and wearing a nice jacket of fear.

"Who are you?" he questioned.

"Harry, it's Hermione," Smarts answered.

"No, _my_ Hermione left to find her parents five years ago..._ALONE_!" he screeched.

"Listen Harry, I only came back to see your wedding; Ginny invited me."

"Then why in Merlin's name is Draco Bouncing Ferret Malfoy here?" he growled.

Smarts grabbed my hand, while I laced our fingers together.

"I would think bring my _husband_, would be an automatic," she mumbled.

"HOLY FUCK! YOU MARRIED THIS BASTARD! WHAT ARE YOU A MONEY GRABBING SLAG!" he shouted.

I didn't even blink when my fist "hugged" his face.

"Don't _EVER_ call my wife a slag nor a money grabber," I growled.

Suddenly, an other redheaded appeared and helped Potter off the ground. He also quickly looked at us, then raised his wand.

"H-Hermione?"

"Hey Ron," she murmured.

"You finally came back to me!" he cheered and ran towards us, only to be met with the hardness of my chest.

"Back off my wife," I sternly told him.

"You married the Bouncing Ferret? Why? I-I thought we had something special!" he cried.

"We weren't even together, plus if you really thought I would return after five years just _for you; _then you're crazier than Luna," Hermione answered.

Once she said that a whole herd of people came in the living room, they all just stopped at stared. I grabbed her hand so hard, I feared I might break off her fingers.

"HERMIONE!" Ginny Wesley cheered, running to embrace her.

Hermione quickly accepted the hug, with tears forming in her honey eyes.

"You came!"

"I wasn't going to miss your wedding, Gin."

"I know! But still! You brought Draco Malfoy! I knew you guys had sexual tension!" she chuckled.

Hermione and I blushed a deep red, then Ginny pulled me into a tight hug also.

"Do you have kids?" she asked us.

"Yeah, twins," I murmured.

"OMG! AFTER I GET MARRIED WE ARE CATCHING UP!" she cheered running back upstairs dragging my wife along; leaving me in a room with a bunch of people who wanted to kill me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer- J.K. Rowling owns the HP world **

I look around and notice Fire Cracker is staring me down. While the rest of the flock of men are just looking me up and down like I killed The Dark Lord itself.

"Need something?" I question, rolling up my shirt to my elbows.

He marches over to me, just to ruffle up my shirt; by grabbing it again. Then he slams me to the dark orange walls of the Burrow, then he breathes his musty disgusting breath in my face.

"How the hell did _YOU_ GET _MY 'MIONE_!" he roared.

I force his hands from me, then begin to fix my shirt, while smirking.

"Well, my dear Weasel, when _all_ of you ignored her to handle all the pity of the world; you forgot that she literally had no-one but herself. I bumped into her, leaving Flourish and Botts, then after that the rest was history,"I answered smiling at memory.

"Okay, but how in the hell did she _willing_ give _you _children?" Potter snarled.

"Do you really need to be told how babies are born?" I chuckled.

"How does Mommy Narcissa and Daddy Lucius think of your little muggle-born?" George (?) Weasely questioned.

"WAIT!" little Teddy exclaimed.

"Yes?"

"Your mommy is Grandma Cissy! I love her! Is Car and Or yours kids?" the little boy asked.

"Yeah," I chuckled.

"COOL! Uncle Harry, Ron, and Georgie, mister is a nice man!" Teddy yelled at the lot.

They just stood in awe, until Hermione came back down in tears, grabbing me and disappearing on the spot.

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm stuck with the flu :(. So I should be updating often. Meanwhile, I still have to take my Chemistry benchmark and my Alegbra 2 benchmark. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer-J.K.R. owns the Harry Potter uni.**

**IMPORTANT A/N AT THE END! IT'S A SUMMARY OF A COMING OF A NEW STORY!**

_**Basically this is what happened when Ginny dragged Hermione upstairs**_

**Hermione P.O.V.**

I gently take a seat on Ginny's old bed, while Ginny is staring a me through the mirror.

"So Gin, what's up?"

"Hermione, don't call me that! YOU LEFT AND NEVER RETURNED! FOR FIVE YEARS! YOU UNGRATFUL LITTLE MUDBLOOD! THEN YOU COME HERE WITH A FUCKING DEATH EATER AS A _HUSBAND_! I MEAN I ONLY INVITED YOU BECAUSE OF HARRY!" she screeched.

I get up then I take her by surprise and begin to hug her, when she slaps me. Hard.

"What the hell Ginny!"

"Why would you even touch me!" she roared.

"To calm you down like old times," I answered slightly confused.

I get it. I missed five years of her life but really? Would you'll attack someone who once you called 'sister'. Would you become a monster, because you came to her wedding, when _she _invited you.

"You need to leave."

"What?" I question.

"You heard me," she growled.

"YOU INVITED ME! I DIDN'T EVEN WANT TO COME!"

"WELL WHY DID YOU COME!"

"I THOUGHT YOU MISSED ME! YOU BITCH!" I yelled pushing her.

Then she dragged her sharp fingernails across my left cheek, while laughing like Bellatrix.

"GO HOME! NEVER RETURN!" she ordered.

"NO!"

She placed her wand at the center of my throat, pushing me up against a wall.

"Leave now or I'll kill your children, then your Death Eater slowly. Making you watch. Bitch!"

"Attack me or my family and I'll remind you why _I'm _the brightest witch of my age!" I snarled punching her in her face and throwing her back against the mirror. I toss in a couple of kicks and spit on her face.

"By the way," I chuckled walking away, "Next time I won't hesitate to you the killing curse."

I notice tears are leaking from my eyelids, so I quickly snatch up Draco and leave.

**So that's what happened upstairs. Two more chapters to go. Btw I'll be starting a new story soon, Called Sisters. It's focusing around Hermione and her sister (OC), it'll take place a couple of days after the war. Her sister is like five. It's going to be a Dramione fic but it'll be a hot minute until they start a relationship. So look out for either today or tomorrow.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer- I don't own the Harry Potter World**

**No one P.O.V.**

Ginny ran out of her room to the living room, only to see a bunch of red faces.

"Who in the hell put me under the Imperius!" she roared.

"I did!" Ron yelled.

"Why?" she questioned.

"I didn't want that mudblood in my house!"

"This isn't you house!" Molly Weasley told him.

"I don't give a fuck!" he shouted pushing his way past them.

"Go and never come back!" Molly told him.

"Like I care!" he laughed apparating right away.

* * *

**Draco P.O.V.**

I looked at Hermione who was currently packing our bags.

"Let's never come back," I muttered.

"I agree."

**The End**


End file.
